All Because of a Wish
by Secret-Raindrops1598
Summary: All her life she has never felt that someone cared about her. One wish transported her to New Vestroia. There, she meets and joins the Vexos. Will she finally feel like she belonged or will everything come crashing down on her?
1. Chapter 1

**A Wish**

**hey there! Look I know I'm working on my death note fanfic it's just that I really like this bakugan fanfic "Life of a Bakugan Fangirl" but the author hasn't written in forever. Okay a few months but she has written for like five of her other fanfics. I told her that if she didn't post another chapter, I'd take over but then I decided to make my own instead and I also remembered the rules of the guidelines. And don't worry I'll still be working on my other fanfic and I won't make any more new ones because it would be too much and I'll end up like other authors who forget some of their fanfics.**

**oh and before I forget, I do not own Bakugan. Only my OCs and the plot to this fanfic. Although some ideas I from are from reading "Life of a Bakugan Fangirl" so some credit goes to the author XxXRainbowstarXxX. Oh and you should read the fanfic I keep telling you about. Then can you tell me if mine is too much like hers because I'm trying to make this as original as I can.**

I tiptoed, being extremely careful to not get attention. I was sneaking out of my house again and it's not an easy task especially when you live in a big house. Well, more like mansion.

My name is Quince Everly. I am 14 years old, I have straight cream blond hair reaches my mid back and deep, royal blue eyes. I know what your thinking, I'm a spoilt rich girl trying to sneak out to go to a party. Wrong! I'm not even dressed to go to a party. I'm wearing a short sleeve shirt which was a dark shade of purple with Japanese writing (which I don't understand being the American I am but I've been told that it says 'love') in black; the shirt was exactly my size so it complimented my figure, white jeans that goes up to my mid shin, and black converse.

I was going to see my friend, Cody. He is my only friend and his dad is the creator of my all-time favorite anime. So Cody can get all the rare cards and other products from the anime, and me being his friend I get to have some of the rare cards too.

Let me tell you more about myself. I was born in a rich family as you already know. The thing is, my parents expect too much for me and they can never seem to be satisfied with anything I do. If I work really hard to accomplish something; I should have worked harder, if I mess up even just a little bit; I'm a disgrace to the family. After years of trying to get their approval, I have just stopped trying. I stopped trying when i was 10 years old to be exact. I mean what's the point? I've already figured out that no matter what I do they will never appreciate anything I do.

I can be very nice and sweet, but I can also be very mean and scary if I want to be. I can be really sarcastic, determined or cocky at times.

I am very competitive and my 'dark side' as Cody calls it usually comes out when I'm competing against something. I will stop at nothing to win.

I am pretty much a tomboy and a girly. Impossible? Well it isn't, I'm a living proof. And my name being unisex, I sometimes get mistaken for a boy when Cody talks about me with other friends. The look on their faces when they see that I'm a girl is priceless!

I met Cody when I first tried to sneak out 3 years ago, when I was 11. I met him at the Bakugan store. Yes, bakugan. I don't know why people tend to hate it, but I love it. My favorite season is the second. The season when the Vestals invaded New Vestroia. Somehow I like it way more than other than the other seasons.

I've been a secret fan of bakugan ever since I came across it on the Internet when the second season just came out in 2009. Of course, I started watching the first episode of the first season.

I've watched all the episodes in one month, making sure my parents didn't find out. It wasn't very difficult since they're almost never home and if they were they never come to my room. What I needed to watch out for though is the maid that cleans my room but she comes at exactly 4 pm so I know exactly when I should and shouldn't be watching.

Watching the series was the first time I ever did anything I know would displease my parents. My parents found out when i was re-watching an episode. Then I slowly started to become the person I want to be. I started wearing the clothes I want to wear (which my parents didn't approve of because it was too dark for them) and I started acting like who I want to be.

Anyway, I went to the store to look at the cards and also the bakugan that they sell there, obviously. What else would I be doing in a store?

_Flashback_

A boy about 2 years older than me (13) walked over to me. "Hey what are you doing here?"  
"I'm looking at the gate cards, ability cards and the bakugan they are selling here what else would I be doing?"  
"Well it's just that I've never seen a girl interested in these before."  
"Your looking at one right now."  
"I know, your a first. I'm Cody, what's your name?"  
"Quince."  
"Nice to meet you Quince."  
"Same here."

End flashback

I've been caught a few hours later by the maid that cleans my room when I tried to sneak back in and she was nice enough not to tell on me although I don't think it would make any difference since my parents already hate me.

Cody has let helped me pick a bakugan. He told me I looked like a darkus brawler so I picked Darkus Omega Leonidas. Probably because of my dark attire, oh I mean cuz I was wearing dark clothes. Sometimes I slip into speaking 'formally' because I've been doing it for years cause of...well you know, my parents. He also picked the gate cards and ability cards perfect for Leo. Yup I already made a nickname for him.

So going back to the present, I'm going to the store where me and Cody usually hang out. When I got there I saw Cody telling a little boy about a gauntlet. Honestly, I don't like the gauntlet toy they made. It's not a very good model. If only they could make an exact replica but were not that high tech so it's impossible to make one. At least not in this century anyway.

I went over to him after he was finished and did what we usually do together which is 80% talking about bakugan, 5% goofing around and 15% helping customers; all of them are boys of course. I have never met another bakugan fangirl. Cody and I aren't really close. That's why the only thing we ever talk about is Bakugan. I can tell that he likes me because I like Bakugan but I think that's the only real reason we are friends.

It was already dark when we parted ways. Oh well, my parents are on a business trip so they won't be there to punish me and none of the people who work in the mansion ever ratted me out.

I slowly walked back to my house. I took out Leo from my pocket. I also have my cards in my other pocket. "If only you were real..."

Then I saw a shooting star and stopped walking. I know it's impossible but... "I wish Leo was real. I wish bakugan was real and I was in it." I said in almost a whisper.

I started walking again, Leo still in my hand, but the shooting star just 'decided' to make a u-turn towards me. I closed my eyes. When nothing happened I opened my eyes to see a black and white whole thing . It kinda looked like a portal from bakugan.

I was was too curious so I walked towards it. Suddenly, I'm in a desert. Oh great, that portal thingy sent me to a place with sand, sand, oh and would you look at that MORE sand! Stupid curiosity. I felt something move in my hand. I opened it then Leo opened up by itself. Wait what?! Then it started floating. Okay what's going on? Then I noticed something, my hand, Leo and everything else was animated.

"Hey Quince." Leo said. He spoke. HE SPOKE ACTUAL WORDS TO ME!

"Um...hi, Leo." I stuttered.

**Well that's the first chapter please review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Well This is Something

**Well This is Something**

**Hey I'm back with the second chapter. Guest: I hope you didn't die yet because I'm updating :3 lol. Anyway please review. Tell me what I can improve or what's wrong with my story. Is it good, bad, is it not original enough? ill try but don't expect me to do it. It's my story so yeah.**

**Quince's POV**

I can't believe this. Am I dreaming? This can't be real.

"No Quince. You're not dreaming." Leo said as if reading my mind. Well I bet I do have a really shocked and disbelieving look on my face right now.

"So suddenly you can talk, everything's animated and we're supposedly in New Vestroia?"

"Yes, exactly."

"How? How is any of this even remotely possible?"

"In the world you come from it technically still isn't. You were the only one to make a wish before the star vanished from sight which grants your wish immediately. It created a portal which allowed you to cross realities."

"Realities? You mean like...parallel universe?"

"In a way, yes. In your reality, this world doesn't exist and visa versa. When you stepped through that portal it made me come to life since in this reality, Bakugan are real beings."

This is real. I'm really in Bakugan. My partner is Leo. Which means I'm a real life brawler... As I processed what just happened I finally couldn't hold it in. I screamed out of joy. Or as most people call it, fangirling.

**Lync's POV**

We have detected a portal opening near Alpha city and just like the time Dan and the little blond kid came to New Vestroia, Volt and I were the ones who had to check out the area.

We were traveling there in Volt's Carrier. It's not fair how I'm the only one in the Vexos who can't drive. I should be able to drive. I bet I'd be be a much better driver than Shadow Prove that's for sure.

Volt stopped driving. Now we have to look for whatever it is that came out of the portal on foot. We're not even sure if there is anything out there in that enormous pile of sand. I'd rather watch those losers practice brawling the arena before the tournament. At least there's something going on.

We have been searching for, whatever it is we were looking for, for what seemed like forever but was actually only 15 minutes and we still haven't seen anything other than sand.

Then we heard a loud scream. "What was that?"

"I don't know but we'll find out." Volt answered my question. We went towards the direction where the scream came from.

When we got there I saw a girl, well the back of a girl, about the same age as me. By the way she's dressed, I can tell she's a human.

"Hey Volt, looks like another human found a way to New Vestroia."

I heard her gasp and she turned around. "Oh...um, uh...hi." she stuttered. She flashed us a worried smile but it only lasted for half a second. She seems worried that were here. Ha, she's scared if us. She's such a baby.

I opened my mouth to say what I just thought but Volt beat me "She's got a bakugan with her." Then I noticed a black and purple bakugan floating beside her. So she's a darkus brawler. Well, I guess it's kinda obvious since she's wearing dark clothing. Meh, like it matters.

"Yeah she does. Whatever, it doesn't seem like they can cause any trouble. Lets go." Volt nodded his head once and we left the human girl and went back to Volt's Carrier.

**Quince's POV**

Volt and Lync started to walk away. What?! Wait aren't they going to challenge me or something? Why are they leaving?! No! I have absolutely no idea where I am. Well, yeah I'm in a desert in New Vestroia but I how the hell do I find civilization? I bet Leo doesn't know. "Hey! You can't just leave us here."

Volt ignored me and just kept walking. Lync stopped walking. He didn't even bother to turn around to face me when he said "Sure we can. It's not like we have anything to do with you." He snickered. He started walking again and quickened up his pace to catch up to Volt.

Okay, that pink haired weasel just made it to the top of my hate list. Not that I have an actual list but whatever. The point is he is too cocky and is really pissing me off. Even if he was one of my favorite characters. Watching him and his attitude towards people is one thing but in person it was just plain annoying.

I followed them to their ship thingy. I can tell it is Volt's because it is white with yellow and orange outlines. I got on without getting noticed by either of them and hid so they wouldn't be able to see me just in case they try to throw me over board. I'm not sure if the Vexos would be that cruel but its better to be safe than sorry is what people say right?

Anyway when we got to the palace(apparently the Vexos stayed there I wouldn't have known I never looked into it), I followed them all the way to the...wherever it is the Vexos stayed in the palace. Okay so I don't know what some of the stuff here is called, big deal. I know I'm acting like a total bitch right now but I'm just really pissed right now. Blame Lync. I assure you my attitude won't last forever.

Spectra was doing something in a corner where there are lots of really high-tech technology. Gus is by his side, as always. Mylene was standing looking bored...or annoyed. You know what considering her personality I'll go with the latter. Shadow was sitting in the couch, smiling like the maniac he is.

Shadow spoke first "Back so soon." In his usual tone of voice. Smug, idiotic and a little crazy.

"Yeah. It was just a human girl and her bakugan." Lync replied. I'm getting really pissed that he keeps referring to me as _'human girl'_. I have a name. Okay so he doesn't know what my name is yet but still.

"Where is she? Is she a part of the Resistance?" Mylene asked.

"We ditched her where we found her. And I don't know didn't seem like it. It doesn't even matter, it doesn't look like she can cause us any trouble."

That's when I decided to make everyone notice that I'm in the room. Seriously how can they not notice me here I wasn't even _trying_ to hide. "Hey how would you know? Have you ever heard the saying _'never judge a book by its cover'_? I may not look much but I bet I can easily beat any if you in a brawl. By the way my name's not '_human girl'_ it's Quince." I said directly at Lync. Everyone's eyes were in me, and by everyone I mean all six of the Vexos are _staring_ at me. I looked directly into Lync's eyes and crossed my arms "You didn't really think you can get rid off me that easily did you?"

"You imbeciles! You let her follow you here!" Mylene said, or yelled at Lync and Volt. Mostly Lync though.

Then suddenly Shadow Prove jumped out of his seat and yelled at me "You think you can beat us in a brawl?! We'll see about that! I'm itching for a brawl now anyway!"

I smirked and looked to my side where my partner is "What so you say Leo. Are you up for a brawl?" I looked back to Shadow and deadpanned "Even if its with this...whatever he is" I heard some of the other Vexos snicker and at the corner of my eyes, I saw Mylene and Spectra smirk. Obviously everyone besides Shadow can tell that I'm just provoking him. And by the look on his face its working.

"Oh yeah?! Well...are we gonna brawl or not?!" He said trying but failing to come up with a good comeback.

"No we're just gonna have a staring contest. What do you think we're doing?" I said sarcastically.

First impressions are always important. Right now I'm showing them my bitter and cocky self. Which is a good thing I guess since they are the bad guys. If I came as sweet and nice like I usually do when I meet someone new to leave a good impression, I'm sure they'd surely me as an enemy. I didn't really want that right now.

Shadow looks really ticked off "Whatever, lets just brawl already." then he put his gauntlet on his left arm. I looked at it with a confused look on my face. I figured I should play dumb and pretend I have no idea what it is. Which I guess I really shouldn't.

Someone through something at me which I caught before it hit me in the face. It was a gauntlet with different shades of purple. I put it on my left arm. I looked around and furrowed my eyebrows. Do you really think we should brawl in here?" I said gesturing at the place we're in.

We went outside the palace. By we, I meant me and all six of the Vexos. Spectra spoke up "To activate the gauntlet you must say 'Gauntlet Power Strike', alright." I just nodded my head once.

"Gauntlet Piwer Strike!" Both me and Shadow yelled. I pulled out a gate card. This should throw him off. I threw the gate card "Gate Card Set!"

I looked at my gauntlet. It looked similar to what I've seen in the show. Our life gage with our pictures on it. How the heck did they get a picture if me? And wow, I look so cute in anime form! What am I saying? I should be focusing on the brawl. Anyway, there's the battle field which has nothing on it because neither of us actually threw our Bakugan on the battle field.

I have to admit, I'm really pumped for this. I'm going to brawl. For _real_ this time!

"Bakugan Brawl!" We said simultaneously.

"Bakugan Stand! Darkus Omega Leonidas!" I said calling Leo by his full name.

"Darkus Silfy, Stand!" Shadow glared at me. If it was any other time I'd probably be terrified by now. But when I'm on my competitive side, the only thing on my mind is winning. I looked at my Gauntlet

_Darkus Omega Leonidas at 900G_

_Darkus Silfy at 600G_

Shadow's eyes widened. "W-what?! No way. How is that possible?"

I smirked "Oh, it's possible."

"Who cares that your Bakugan's base level is higher than mine! I'm still gonna win this. Ability Activate!" He said through clenched teeth. His gauntlet flashed on a purple light. Well then here goes. This'll prove just how good I am as a brawler. I hope I can pull this off.

**Lync's POV**

By just looking at...um, Quince's face I can tell that she's really competitive and she seems to think that she's going to win. Though she's not really doing anything. They're both still on their first round. Shadow keeps attacking and all she does is block the attacks.

"Ability Activate! Darkus Screen!"

_Silfy power increase by 100G. Silfy at 700G. _

_Omega Leonidas power decrease by 100G. Omega Leonidas at 700G._

"Now to turn things around." What the hell does she mean by that? "Gate Card, Open! Darkus Reactor!" Seriously? Is she really that stupid? That'll make Silfy's power increase too.

_Power increase by 100G. Silfy at 800G._

_Omega Leonidas at 800G._

Shadow said what I was just thinking. "Hahahahhahah! You just made Silfy's power go up, little girl."

Quince ignored his mocking comment "Ability Activate! Darkus Heist!" A dark purple light shot through Silfy.

_Silfy at 600G base level_

_Omega Leonidas at 1000_

What was that?! Everyone was shocked, including me.

"Darkus Heist is one of Leo's unique abilities. It steals all the extra G power of an opponent bringing them back to their base level." Quince explained. "This is over. Now Ability Activate! Omega Eraser!"

_Omega Leonidas at 1400G_

_Silfy at 600G_

"Ability Activate!"

_Omega Leonidas at 1300G_

_Silfy at 750G_

Silfy was hit and turned back to ball form. So did Leonidas and both Bakugan was caught by Quince.

_Shadow's Life gage 0%_

_Quince's life gage 100%_

He lost with just one blow. Okay, so she's better than we thought. She just got lucky with Shadow, he fell for her trap. None of us expected her to throw that ability card. Okay, none of us even knew about that ability.

Well, what now? Spectra walked over to Quince. "You've certainly surprised us with that. Your a powerful brawler."

"Um, thanks." she flashed him a sheepish smile.

"We could use someone with your skill. Would you like to become one of the Vexos." Okay, I wasn't expecting that. By the look on her face she wasn't either. Her eyes widened. Then she turned to her Bakugan as if asking for permission. I didn't here what he said but whatever it is, it reassured her of something.

She smiled and cheerfully said "Sure."

Well, I guess that answers my previews question. Wait, since when do we just let someone join the Vexos?

**Quince's POV**

Wow, I can't believe I pulled that off. Okay I'll be honest, I was freaking out during that battle. On the outside I might seem calm but on the inside I was panicking. Every time I tried to throw an attack he keeps doing it before me and I have no choice but to just block it. It's a good thing I remembered what I thought about doing before the battle actually started since I tend to forget under pressure. I wasn't even completely sure if it'll work, I just got really lucky.

I guess when I was transported here, all my Gate Cards and Ability Cards became real. Even the one I made up, Darkus Heist.

Now I've just been asked to join the Vexos and I accepted. Does that mean I have to keep acting like a bitter and cocky bitch? Nah, they'll just have to get used to me. I'm not changing for them. No way, I've already lived most of my life being someone I'm not. This will definitely be interesting. For both me and them.

**oh no it's the end of the chapter. What happens next? Oh wait its my story. Only I know what happens next. Don't worry though because soon you'll find out. Do you know which episode this story is starting on? Well guess. Review and tell me which episode you think this is starting. Well bye now! *waves and smiles brightly***


	3. Innocence

**Innocence**

**Hey Raindrops is back! I feel proud of myself that some people actually enjoy reading my story even though very few people bother to read it. Guest: I really happy you like my story so here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Funny thing is I was actually writing this chapter when I got informed that you reviewed. I know because I write my story in my phone and it always informs me when I get new messages. I find this easier to write than my other fanfic for some reason. I was gonna wait a few days to check if I got any reviews. So far only Guest reviewed my second chapter but I already finished so why not. I'm gonna let you enjoy reading my story now. Enjoy!**

**Oh and I forgot to do this on the last chapter. I do not own Bakugan. If I did why on earth would I even make this fanfiction?**

**Quince's POV**

I'm now in a huge walk-in closet full of vestal clothes. All of them seem to be for girls and are all dark clothing, obviously for Darkus brawlers. Why am I in a closet? Well, after I agreed to be a Vexos, Spectra told Mylene to get me dressed in Vestal attire. Of course I didn't question it, what kind of girl wouldn't _want_ to get free clothes, right? So then Mylene took me to this closet and then left. I guess she couldn't even bother to stay and actually get me the clothes, but I guess I shouldn't expect more from her. Besides that means I get the freedom to choose. I just hope I can find my way back.

Now what do I choose? There's so many clothes to choose from. I kept trying on clothes and looking at the full length mirror (yes there's a mirror in the closet) to see how I look in it. After like 20 to 30 minutes of trying different clothes, I finally chose what I am going to wear.

I wore a long sleeveless top made of a silk like material. The top half of it looks black but has a tinge of violet. There's a black waist belt separating the top and bottom half of the shirt. The bottom half of it is royal purple and are somewhat ruffles, but its simple not overly ruffled. It reaches my thighs and covers a part of my butt. I am wearing jet black shorts that covers a quarter of my thighs, half or it is covered by the ruffles of my top. My footwear are black, leather lace up boots that goes up to about three quarters up my shin and purple socks, the same shade as the bottom half of my shirt, that goes up to just below my knees. I also wore black fingerless gloves which ends at my wrist, only covering the palm of my hands. Apparently, I have to wear a cloak, cape thing because its sorta like their signature attire so all Vexos have to wear them. I chose one that looks more like a sleeveless winter coat. Like what Prince Hydron is going to be wearing. The outside of the cloak is purple (the same shade as Ace's shirt) and the inside is like Mylene's, a white fur like material. The cloak goes up to my knees. It doesn't have a belt thing hanging on like Hydron's though.

I found my way back to the place where the Vexos were. I'm just gonna call the room 'Vexos Hang out' or something. I took a few wrong turns but I did find my way back. I'm going to consider that an accomplishment since this place is so huge. I found that all the Vexos are here except for Mylene. None of them noticed me coming in so I decided to make them realize my presence. "Hey guys! What do you think?" I said cheerfully and smiled a bright smile showing them my new attire. All heads turned to me. Lync and Shadow seemed shocked when they looked at me, like they've seen a ghost. What, is there something on my face, do you think I look ugly in this outfit or something?!

I decided to ignore it. "Lync show her to her room, I have businesses to attend to." Spectra said then him and Gus left the room.

I turned to Lync. He shrugged his shoulders and he started walking so I followed him. Now that we're walking side by side, I realize that he's taller than me, like, half a head taller than me. "So, um, what now?"

"We're just going to stay here for the night then we'll leave for Alpha City. There's going to be a tournament there and the Vexos need to be there."

"Even me?"

"I'm not sure if we should let anyone know your a part of the Vexos yet. Regardless you still have to be there. We're here." I looked at the door where my room is in. Well temporary room anyway.

I turned the knob. I stepped to go inside but I turned around to face Lync before I went in "Thank you."

He must have thought I was thanking him about showing me to my temporary room because he just shrugged it off and said "No problem."

I smiled "No, I mean thank you, all of you, for...you know, taking me in."

I couldn't help but giggle at his bewildered state. "Even though you tried to ditch me and you guys were _kinda_ mean to me at first, you still took me in and I'm grateful for that."

**Lync's POV**

What in the world is she talking about? Grateful for what, Spectra just decided to make her join the Vexos because she has _some_ brawling skills. Those are Spectra's words not mine. I'm better than her. I know I am. Sure she beat Shadow, but she didn't beat me. I should challenge her, she'd be a better opponent than those noobs at the tournament. Maybe after the actual tournament though. Why is she's acting like a completely different person? Earlier she was fierce and cocky. Now she's acting like...like a _sweet and innocent little girl!_

As if reading my mind she said "I only act like the way I did earlier is either when I'm really angry or annoyed or when I'm competing for something." Then she flashed me a smile. "But you've probably figured out my over competitiveness by now."

She slowly closed the door so I started walking. I'm not sure but I think I heard her say 'good night' before her door closed completely. Ugh! I've only known her for one day and she's already left me so confused. What is up with that girl? Eh, whatever. It doesn't really matter. She's just a girl who's now a Vexos. Well, technically she's not a part of the Vexos yet. She hasn't met Prince Hydron and he hasn't approved of her yet. I don't get why anyone has to get approval from him anyway. All he does is bark orders at us. He doesn't actually do anything besides sitting in his 'throne chair'.

I walked to my room, went to bed and fell asleep.

**Quince's POV**

I woke up in my very soft and comfortable, queen sized bed. I guess that was all just a dream. When my eyes fully focused I realized I wasn't in my room, and I wasn't on my bed. So this isn't a dream. The bed is just as big and soft as my bed though.

I decided to go and take bath( there is a bathroom in my room). I stripped out of the pajamas I was provided with, which I found in this room, and went in the warm water of the bath. After I finished, I put on my vestal attire from before. Then I dried and brushed my hair. I saw a makeup kit in the bathroom in front of the bathroom mirror. How did that get there? Oh well. The only thing different between vestals and humans appearance wise are they're eyes. Good thing I was thought everything about putting makeup on. By the time I was done, the shape of my eyes looked more like vestals and I added silver eyeshadow on.

Someone knocked on the door. "It's open." I said softly.

Spectra came in. He told me I had to go see the prince. So when we got there he introduced me, told him what I can do, blah blah now I'm officially a Vexos...I wasn't paying much attention. Anyway, now I'm in the very same ship thing from before, Volt's carrier (I just figured out its called a carrier). We're flying to Alpha City.

I just stared outside the window, all I see is sand, sand, sand. If we're just going to have a tournament in Alpha City and the that means I came here in between episode 6 and 7 since if it was already episode 7 then Lync should have already been in Alpha City but we're still only going there "Hey are you coming out or not?" Lync's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah!" I hopped out of the vehicle. Then we went into the Battle Arena. Some brawlers were, well brawling. Probably to get ready for the tournament.

Lync, Volt and I went into a room which kinda looked familiar. I guess this is the place where Lync and Volt stay during the tournament. There are a lot of buttons and things but I'm not that dense to just go on and press a button, no matter how tempting it is considering how bored I am in here. There's not much to do, for me anyway. I stood up from my chair "I'm gonna go out for a bit." I said and I took off my cape, cloak thing and placed in on the chair I was just sitting on.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Lync asked in...wary? Confusion? I'm gonna go with confusion.

I turned around to face him "I said I'm going out. As in I'm going for a walk. And didn't you guys say that the uh, cloak is like, the signature Vexos attire, so I figured I probably shouldn't come out with it."

"You know you might get lost. You might want someone to come with you."

I ignored his mocking tone "No it's fine. This Arena is a huge semi sphere building with walls made of glass and has a crystal thingy on top of it. It's hard to miss. And if I somehow do get lost I'll just ask someone." I smiled at him. "But, uh, can you lend me some money. Please." I dragged out the last word and pressed my hands together in front of my chest as if begging. I guess I sorta am, well not really at least I don't think so.

"No way am I giving you money."

"Oh come on, please."

"Here." Said a gruff voice. I turned my head to see Volt holding what I assume to be vestal money. I almost forgot he was there, that's weird. How can I forget someone's presence? Meh, who knows my brain is mush right now. Hey maybe I'd get to see Dan and the Resistance when I go out. Anyway, I took the money, thanked Volt and went out.

"Wow, it seems like I just traveled to a city in a foreign country and not a different planet. The vestals look and act sorta like humans. The city looks like cities on Earth too, the only difference is that its more high tech and vestals dress differently."

"They all look so peaceful too." Leo said. He was on my right shoulder.

"Yeah, even more peaceful than earth." I said kinda sad. I wish Earth could be peaceful like here. Some people there can say it is but they're all just naive. I can say otherwise.

Nobody looked at me weirdly although some vestals look at me every now and then but everyone glances at random people they don't know while strolling. Nobody seemed to notice Leo on my shoulder. That's a good thing I guess, it means I look just like a vestal. Then again Dan and Marucho weren't looked at weirdly either.

I looked at the stores and restaurants in the city. All the vestal food looks appetizing but I wasn't really hungry, I'll buy food later. I just kept roaming around but making sure I don't go too far from the arena. I went in a jewelry store which caught my eye. I looked around until I found a pair of silver dangly earrings. They are disc shaped and are about 2 inches in diameter. I picked it up from the earring holder and held it below my ear lobe to see how I look in it on a nearby mirror. I was about to ask Leo what he thought but someone spoke to me before I even opened my mouth.

"That looks nice on you. Would you like to buy it?" Said the kind, at least she seems kind, lady working In the store. I checked the price.

"Yes, and I'd also like to by this please." I placed the earrings on the counter along with a silver bangle, then flashed a smile. I payed for the jewelry and she gave me my change. I put the earrings on and the bangle on my right wrist. I glanced at my reflection. I don't really like complementing myself (unless I'm on my competitive state when I'm overly cocky) but I do look pretty. I like the way I look. And being in anime form makes me look even cuter!

I skipped, yes skipped out of the store with a bright smile on my face. I stopped skipping at some point and started walking again. I still have some money left I can still buy some food.

Before I could even take one more step, someone bumped into me. This caused me to stumble backwards. Leo dropped from my shoulder and my gauntlet fell out. Yeah I was carrying my gauntlet so what? "I'm sorry. Are you ok?" said a familiar voice.

**Dan's POV**

We just got out of the secret passage thingy Shun showed us. I ran so I wouldn't get hit by a car but then I bumped into someone. I quickly apologized. She looked up and I was momentarily dazed. She's...beautiful.

"I'm ok. It's alright." She gave me a reassuring smile. Then she bent down to pick something up. I looked down and saw her pick up a Bakugan. I saw a purple gauntlet and picked it up.

"Your a brawler?" I said handing her her gauntlet.

"Yes, I am." She said cheerfully. "Well, I kinda have to go somewhere, see ya!" she went to go somewhere. She looks so _innocent_. She's a brawler and she doesn't realize what she's really doing to the Bakugan. I guess vestals really don't know that what they're doing is wrong.

**Well I got nothing to say but REVIEW!**

**Raindrops **


	4. Read This

Look I'm sorry to say this but this story is on hiatus. to anyone who's still following my story, I know its annoying that you waited so long for me to update only to find out that I'm not going to update for who knows how long. No I'm not discontinuing this story, I just don't have time anymore. That and I'm kinda having a hard time trying to get myself motivated to write more chapters because I'm kinda into other shows/animes right now.

Again, I'm sorry about putting this on hiatus, and I don't know when I'll be updating again.


End file.
